Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light source device and a display device with the light source device.
Related Art
In the market, the liquid crystal display devices are mostly the backlight type liquid crystal display devices. Generally, the backlight type liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is one of the critical components of the liquid crystal display device, and it includes light-emitting units for providing sufficient illumination and uniform light so that the liquid crystal panel can display images. According to the positions of the light-emitting units, the backlight module can be divided into an edge-type backlight module and a direct-type backlight module.
The direct-type backlight module has been widely used in the large-size display panel. As the development of display device technology, the demand for the thin display device increases. Thus, the backlight module needs to be thinner. However, the thinner backlight module may have insufficient light mixing, which will cause the poor uniformity of the outputted light. In order to solve this problem, the existing solution is to increase the density of the light-emitting units. However, this solution will increase the manufacturing cost. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce the density of the light-emitting units and to achieve a high uniformity of outputted light.